Pensamentos
by yue-chan
Summary: Uma conversa silenciosa. Uma disputa que nenhum dos dois queria perder.


N/A: Primeira fanfic em português da categoria. Bom, acho que alguém tem que começar, não? -.-'

O pior é que eu não sou nem fã do desenho.

Aviso: Shounen ai (ou seja, menção de relacionamento garoto x garoto) e a insanidade de sempre.

* * *

><p><span>Pensamentos<span>

x

/Ele não é forte.../

/_Tsc. Magrelo daquele jeito, eu mal acredito que consiga marcar gols./ _

/Também não é bonito.../

_/Não é mesmo. Eu ainda não consegui decidir quem é mais feio, ele ou Kabeyama./_

/O temperamento...sempre de mal humor, sempre irritado com alguma coisa.../

_/Nada agrada esse cara! Eu tento ser amigável e só consigo um meio sorriso tosco!/_

/E não é o único. Eu já o vi rindo de uma piada, mas sorrir, nunca./

_/E ainda tem todo o resto! O cabelo esquisito, a pele escura, a pinta ridícula. Que raios você viu nele?/_

/Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa./

_/Não me venha com essas frases feitas! Foi você que começou a pensar nele!/_

/E você continuou./

_/Maldito!/_

/Como se você não fosse. Pelo menos eu o convenci a sentar do meu lado. E você, o que conseguiu?/

_/Cala a boca! Ele só senta do seu lado porque eu sou atacante! Sou eu que fico do lado dele durante os jogos!/_

/Isso durante os gols. O resto da partida ele fica do meu lado. Olhando nos meus olhos./

_/Grande coisa! Ele olha pra você, mas é óbvio que quer a mim./_

/Ah, claro. Porque você é sempre tão bom em fazer amigos.../

_/Sou melhor que você que só fica num canto esperando ser notado!/_

/Não, não é!/

_/Sou sim!/_

/Não é!/

_/Sou sim!/_

/Não é!/

_/Chega! Essa conversa inútil acaba aqui! Eu não quero mais perder meu tempo com você!/_

/Que Foi? Está com medo dele perceber o quão estranho você é? Se bem que eu acho que todo o mundo já percebeu./

_/Cala a boca! A única coisa que ele percebe é a bola e o gol!/_

/.../

_/Que foi? Ficou sem resposta?/_

/.../

_/Fubuki?/_

/...Ele percebe mais do que isso, e você sabe. Talvez ele não entenda exatamente, ou não se dê conta do que vê, mas ele percebe. Ele...entende.../

_/*suspiro* É...eu sei. Mas seria melhor que não./_

/*suspiro* Seria./

_/Mas eu ainda não consigo entender. Por que logo ele?/_

/Eu também não sei. Kido é mais esperto, Kazemaru, mais bonito, Endo, mais simpático.../

_/E nós acabamos presos com ele. Justo ele!/_

/Não tem como ser mais rabugento./

_/Ou esquisito./_

/Sem falar da pinta./

_/Argh! Não me lembre!/_

/Mas o que podemos fazer? Não tem jeito./

_/Será?/_

/Nós já tentamos ignorar. Não deu certo./

_/Então vamos tentar de novo, com mais força! Eu não quero continuar preso àquela coisa!/_

/Se ao menos soubéssemos o porquê.../

_/Mas nós não sabemos! Não sabemos de absolutamente nada! Maldição! Nós nem sabemos se vai ser ele!/_

/Como assim?/

_/*corado* Se...se ele vai ser o primeiro...e o último.../_

/*corado* Nossa eu...não tinha pensado nisso. Quer dizer, primeiro sim mas...último? /

_/Que foi? Só você pode bancar o santinho?/_

/Não, não. Eu entendi. Eu só não tinha pensado nisso./

_/.../_

/Mas, seria bom. Acertar assim, na primeira tentativa./

_/Seria perfeito./_

/Mas nós não sabemos./

_/Não./_

/É por isso que você quer esquecer? Para se proteger?/

_/Do que você tá falando?/_

/Ora,ora. Parece que você finalmente aprendeu a se defender./

_/Cala a boca! Defesa é o seu jogo!/_

/Tem certeza? Daqui as coisas parecem um pouco misturadas. Talvez, invertidas?/

_/Nunca! Eu sou o ataque! Você é a defesa! Ponto final!/_

/Porque é tão difícil admitir que está se defendendo?/

_/Porque não vai lá e fala com ele então? Tá com medo de não marcar, é?/_

/Não é isso.../

_/Até parece! Você se protege mais do que eu com essa timidez tosca. Ele nunca vai te olhar assim./_

/Olhar.../

_/É, olhar! Nós nos olhamos o tempo todo durante o jogo. E você? O que conseguiu sentando do lado dele naquele ônibus fedorento?/_

/Os olhos...É isso, não é? Os olhos./

_/.../_

/Negros como tantos outros...mas eles guardam tanta coisa...eles dizem tanto.../

_/Cala a boca./_

/Ele não entende...mas com aqueles olhos, ele percebe! Ele.../

_/Mandei calar a boca! Para de perder tempo falando daqueles malditos olhos!/_

/Por quê?/

_/.../_

/O que foi? Nós estamos sempre juntos. Porque você não quer me contar dessa vez?/

_/.../_

/Atsuya?/

- Fubuki!

Piscou, o corpo tencionando por um instante, fazendo as mãos pálidas agarrarem a pia com mais força. Virou, seus olhos claros deixando o espelho e encarando o rapaz moreno na porta do banheiro.

- O treino acabou, estão todos voltando para o ônibus. Você vem?

- Ah, claro. Só me dê um instante e eu logo alcanço vocês. – levou a mão aos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. No rosto, o costumeiro sorriso se formou, fechando seus olhos.

Someoka franziu o cenho. Aquele era justamente o motivo que não o deixava baixar a guarda perto do menor. Não importava a situação, o outro sempre sorria, o tempo todo. Alguém que sorri tanto assim não pode estar sendo sincero todas as vezes. O que levava a uma única conclusão:

Fubuki era falso.

E Someoka não gostava de pessoas falsas, especialmente dentro do time.

Mas Fubuki também era perdido e confuso, seus olhos sempre em conflito. E Someoka não conseguia evitar gastar um instante a mais a cada encontro, tentando olhar fundo naqueles olhos e ver o que estava errado. Tentando entender o caos que sempre fazia as íris claras mudarem de cor.

Tentando ajudar.

- Tem certeza que você está bem?

E naquele momento, o mais novo finalmente entendeu isso.

- Agora estou. – as palavras deixaram seus lábios com facilidade, mas não era por ser uma resposta ensaiada. Desta vez estava sendo sincero. Seu companheiro deve ter percebido isso, porque desistiu de pressionar e se virou, pronto para partir.

- Someoka?

O mais velho parou, olhando por sobre o ombro para seu colega atacante.

- Obrigado. – Fubuki disse sério, sem esconder seus olhos com um sorriso forçado. E, por um instante, Someoka podia jurar que um de seus olhos ficou laranja.

Mas isso não era mais novidade.

- Hn. Até que enfim concordaram. – disse com um meio sorriso, antes de sair do banheiro, sumindo entre corredores vazios e silenciosos.

O jovem ficou parado, sereno como há tempos não conseguia ficar. Sorriu, virando o rosto e tornando a encarar o espelho, vendo o conhecido, mas nem por isso igual, reflexo a lhe encarar de volta.

/Você sabia, não sabia?/

_/Sabia./_

/E porque não disse nada?/

_/Porque, mesmo que agora ele pareça aceitar, no fim ele só vai conseguir amar um de nós. E eu não quero perder./_

/Está se protegendo de novo.../

_/Hn. Cala a boca./_

/Bom, boa sorte, irmão./

_/Tsc. Você também./_

Saindo do banheiro, Fubuki foi ao encontro de seu time e amigos, encontrando todos prontos para comer. Pediu desculpas pelo atraso e se juntou a eles, sentando-se ao lado do atacante ruivo. Logo tinha olhos negros prendendo os seus.

Mas, desta vez, Fubuki não recuou.


End file.
